1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera control method for performing photographing using a remote controllable camera installed in a photographing spot such as a tourist spot and a restaurant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service is considered that installs a camera in a place where a user desires to be photographed as a part of a subject such as a place with a nice view in a tourist spot or a theme park (hereinafter, referred to as a “photographing spot”) and provides the user with photographing using the installed camera. With this service, the user is provided with a more beautiful photograph without blur, compared with when the user performs photographing with his or her own camera or the like, whereby user satisfaction is increased.
As an example of a system achieving a service as described above, an operation terminal (remote controller, for example) is rented out to a user so that the user can cause an installed camera to take a photograph in accordance with an instruction from the operation terminal (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-215421).
Furthermore, a service is known that registers in advance a phone number of a user's mobile phone, for example, and when an access is made from the registered phone number, allows the corresponding mobile phone to perform remote control of a camera (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-361464).
A service as described above is preferably not used by a third person, who has no connection with the user present in the photographing spot, in view of the protection of privacy.
From this background, a method is known with which a face shot of a user is registered in advance, and only when it is authenticated that the person in the registered face shot and the person seen in the installed camera are the same person, the service is provided (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-099763).